1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispensing closure for containers, and more particularly to a side orifice dispensing closure which has more than one dispensing position, can be rotated to dispense the contents of the container in a plurality of directions around the container, and reduces excess contents from being expelled from the closure after dispensing has ceased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing closures for containers typically are of the push-pull or threaded screw type and generally have only two positions, either fully open or fully closed. In the fully open or dispensing position, the contents of the container can be dispensed at a fixed rate dictated by the open position structure of the closure. In the fully closed position, the contents are sealed within the container and cannot be dispensed therefrom. There are dispensing closures which have a variety of metered dispensing openings. Typically, these closures are complex in configuration, and do not lend themselves to be formed economically by molding processes, or are too fragile to be used repeatedly without failure, or both.
Examples of these existing metering closures are shown in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 338,482 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,065, filed Apr. 13, 1989 entitled "Adjustable Metering Closure Cap", and 337,752 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,941, filed Apr. 13, 1989 entitled "Twist Lock Adjustable Metering Closure Cap", which are hereby incorporated by reference, all of said applications being in the name of the same applicant and having the same assignee.
These existing dispensing closures typically are mounted to an opening on the top of a container and include a dispensing orifice through their top surface. Thus, the contents can be dispensed from the container in one direction only, and that direction is substantially parallel to the central axis of the opening in the container.
Furthermore, when a user is finished dispensing contents from these types of dispensing closures, a portion of the contents typically remains between the orifice and the related structure of the closure. Thus, as the closure is moved to its fully closed position, the portion of the contents between the orifice and the structure of the closure can be forced out of the orifice and usually will run down the side of the container. If the closure is moved rather quickly, the remaining contents can be forced out under pressure and squirt a significant distance from the closure and the container. This creates an undesirable condition since the expelled contents can come in contact with the user or surrounding objects which may be harmful.
It therefore is desirable to provide a dispensing closure which has more than one dispensing position, has an orifice which can dispense the contents of the container in a plurality of directions and, after dispensing has ceased, minimizes the excess amount of contents which is expelled from the closure during or after closing thereof.